RunoAlice Songfiction
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: Runo/Alice songfiction! Yeah! I've been wanting to do something with my favorite cuple! R&R. I want to know if I should make more and If I should start my own storyline with the cuple! Genres change though each song. GirlxGirl
1. All I want for Christmas is you

**_Sara::_** Finally! I've been wanting to make a Runo/Alice fanfiction! There my favorie cuple on the show! Ok here it is! R&R!

* * *

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree**_

They had finally go the tree up and the presents under the tree and Runo smiled at the sight. This christmas would be the christmas she would remember all her life she knew that much,

_**I just want you for my own**_

Runo heard a knock at the door and she ran to it opening it to see that Alice and Shun stood at her door. Runo looked at Shun and hurt filled her eyes a little, but she little pass and let then come in. Runo said, "Hey Alice! Hi Shun."

_**More than you could ever know**_

Runo smiled at Alice and Alice smiled back. How Runo lived to see that smile everyday for her life. Without it she wouldn't smile at all.

_**Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is... You**_

Alice went and sat down getting a cup of coffee before everyone else got to the party. Runo smiled and got herself a coffee and sat next to Alice with a little blush of her plans for tonight.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day**_

Runo glanced at her stocking over the fireplace and knew that her wish wouldn't fit in the stocking, but her parents told her that she should at less put it up so the family looked like they kept to the holiday.

**_I just want you for my own More than you could ever know_**

Dan, Marucho, and Julie showed up and they all went to hug Alice seeing she's been in Russia for the last 3 months. I smiled lightly and wished to be part of the hug, but I knew that I had to work and that my relationship with Alice had to be held off 'til tonight when everyone was gone.

_**Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you You baby**_

Runo sighed has she put her apron back on and went back to work trying to get out her mind set and just get threw the end of her shift.

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas I don't even wish for snow**_

When the last person walked out that wasn't part of the party Runo looked outside to see that the ground had a thin layer of snow on the ground and she smiled at the fact that everyone wanted a lot of snow, yet she didn't even think about the weather.

_**I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe**_

Runo took of her apron and ran up stairs and quickly changed to a pair of jeans and a shoulder-less white top with a baggy touch under her breast. She looked once in the mirror, pulled out her pig tails, brushed her hair flat and walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom talking one look at the mistletoe above her and Alice making her way over to her.

_**I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeers click 'Cause I just want you here tonight**_

Alice smiled and asked Runo, "Why are you all dressed up Runo?" Runo smiled and said, "Come here I have something to show you." Alice walked over to Runo and was about to ask what, but Runo's lips pressed to her own before she could ask anything.

_**Holding on to me so tight What more can I do**_

Alice was a little shocked at first then she did something she didn't think she would. She pulled Runo closer to her and ran her small hand threw Runo's long blue hair and smiled and kissed Runo back. Runo held her heads behind Alice's head, trying to get closer to Alice and Runo smiled brightly when Alice kissed her back.

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is you Ooh baby**_

They slow broke apart now glad that no one could see the stairs from the party. Runo smiled and said, "My Christmas wish came true. Merry Christmas Alice." Alice giggled a little and kissed Runo's forehead then said in a warm voice, "Merry Christmas Runo."

_**All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

The two heard laugher from the party and they looked at each other knowing they should problem get back to the party. Runo giggled and grabbed Alice's hand and lead her back to the party and whispered in Alice's ear, "I'll see you later." then ran off to talk to the others at the party well Alice blushed deeply.

_**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need Won't you please bring my baby to me...**_

Runo spotted Alice from the other side of the room and winked and made a air-cheer with her glass of punch. Alice smiled back and cheered her bottle of Mountain Dew back.

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want you for my own**_

The party ended and everyone went home, but Alice. Runo smiled and lead Alice back up to her room and the two went in the small room. Alice smiled at Runo and said, "I love you Runo." Runo looked at her moving a straind of hair from Alice's face and said, "I love you too... Alice." Then Runo and Alice both leaned in and kissed each other.

_**More than you could ever know**_

When they finally finished kissing the two sat on Runo's bed cuddling up next to the wall still sitting up. Runo said, "You. I've wanted to this for sometime now." Alice looked into Runo's eyes and could tell that Runo must of been in love with her for a few years now and didn't say anything. Alice grabbed Runo's hand and held it saying, "I'm here now Runo. That's all the matters." and she traced the lines on Runo's palms.

_**Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is... You**_

Runo smiled at Alice then yawned and got up grabbed PJays for herself and Alice. She threw a T-shirt at Alice and a pair of lounge pants. Runo grabbed herself a pair and the two changed into the clothes. Runo grabbed her favorite blanket and put it on her spare bed. Runo then went to her dresser for one more thing.

_**All I want for Christmas is you... baby**_

Runo grabbed a little long box and handed it to Alice sitting down next to her smiling. Alice opened the box and smiled when she pulled out an bracelet with a gold charm with words on the back of it. Alice looked at it closely and it said, 'Merry x-mass my sweet heart. - Runo' Alice looked at Runo and hugged the blue haired girl.

_**All I want for Christmas is you... baby**_

Alice let go of her girlfriend and put the bracelet on. Runo smiled and asked, "So I take it you like it." Alice looked at Runo sweetly and answered, "Almost as much as I love you."

Alice got up and laid down in the share bed covering up with Runo's favorite blanket. Runo grabbed a pillow and handed it to Alice, who put her head on it with a sigh. Runo grabbed her own pillow and put it where her feet should be. She pulled the blankets back and she laid down and faced Alice. Alice reached over to Runo and Runo grabbed Alice's hand and the two fell asleep holding hands on the love filled Christmas night.


	2. I kissed a girl

This was never the way I planned Not my intention I got so brave, drink in hand

Runo walked away from the bartenders at the party a little wobbly from the 3 drinks in her system. She went the way she was sure was the bathroom and an other girl with long brown-red hair followed.

Lost my discretion It's not what, I'm used to Just wanna try you on I'm curious for you Caught my attention

Getting halfway down the hall Runo turned around in a swirl of blue and saw the other girl following her. Runo smiled and walked over to the stranger that looked her same age.

I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chapstick I kissed a girl just to try it

Runo leaned in and kissed the girl and the girl just happened to have 4 drinks in her system and she kissed Runo back. The stranger pushed Runo to the wall and kissed her well Runo tried to open the door that was to her left.

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it

Runo managed to open the door and she lead the other girl into the room. The girl must of noticed the bed, because she pushed Runo onto the bed then followed after she had shut the door. Runo crawled up to the top of the bed and rolled on her back to see the other girl get onto the bed.

No, I don't even know your name It doesn't matter, You're my experimental game Just human nature,

She managed to get onto of me and we started kissing again. I rolled her over so I was onto and I kissed her well I unbuttoned my shirt. She helped me pull off so I was only in my bra and pants.

It's not what, Good girls do Not how they should behave My head gets so confused Hard to obey

Runo started lifting the girl's shirt and the girl sat up a little so they could take the T-shirt off. Both of them smiled when they heard the shirt hit the floor next to Runo's.

I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl just to try it

Runo tasted cherry in her mouth, that's when she noticed that the two of them were french kissing. Runo didn't care and she cupped her right hand around the girl's neck and the silent times stopped.

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

The thought of Dan crossed her mind, but she couldn't think straight at the moment or be straight at the moment.

It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it,

A smile ran across Runo's face when the girl started to kiss her neck. They weren't so drunk that they made a lot of noise, just a little here and there.

Us girls we are so magical Soft skin, red lips, so kissable Hard to resist so touchable

The girl then went to unzip Runo's blue jeans, but Runo was to aggressive and she rolled the girl over the started to undo the girls bra well the girl did the same to Runo.

Too good to deny it Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

The girls managed to get each other's bra's off halfway before being drunk kicked in the both passed out next to each other.

I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it

Runo woke up the next morning the same room her and the girl went in. She looked over at the girl. She was shocked to see that the girl was Alice, the girl who hosted to the party and just happen to be Runo's best friend. Runo when wide eyed and didn't know what to do. She knew that Alice deserve to know who it was she trying to have sex with, but Runo was sure it would ruin there friendship.

Runo had made up her mind and grabbed her shirt putting it on and she sat down in the chair in the corner. She looked around the room so see that they had ended up in Alice's bedroom. Runo sighed and waited for Alice to wake so she could tell her what had happened. 


	3. Slipped Away

**_Sara:_** Ok this one is a little sad and short. It's Slipped Away by, Avril Lavigne. This one made me a little sad, but it's still a RunoxAlice short. Discalmer: I own nothing.

* * *

**_Na na, na na na, na na I miss you, miss you so bad I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_**

Runo sat in her room looking out the huge window in her room and a tear ran down her face and she sniffed.

_**I hope you can hear me I remember it clearly**_

She glanced at her guess bed and she said in a said tone, "I miss you Alice." then she heard a beep from the car down stairs and she sighed trying to hold back her tears.

_**The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same Ooooh**_

Walking down the stairs in a long black dress with her hair in one big ponytail she thought, _she always liked my hair in a ponytail._ She noticed that house seem quite and knew that it would be like that for sometime.

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**I didn't get around to kiss you Goodbye on the hand**_

When Runo made it to the bottom of the steps Runo said, "I didn't even get to tell her that I loved her."

_**I wish that I could see you again I know that I can't**_

The reality of Alice's death hit her hard when she saw them put her golden, wooden, coffin into the long car that Runo had to think was a limo or she would have broke down into the pieces on the steps.

_**Oooooh I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**_

Runo got into the car and had flash backs of that sad day just a week ago.

_**The day you slipped away**_

Runo and Alice had been working late in the shop and they had been mad at each other for something Runo couldn't remember, but they both ending up running outside. Runo had been in the middle of the road when they heard a semi beep it's horn has it rolled down the hill to them. Runo was stunned, but Alice managed to push Runo out of the way before it come, but the same couldn't be told for Alice. One minute Alice was standing then the next she was on the ground with blood coming out of her mouth and she said softly, "R .. ru ... runo." then her head went to one side and she was dead on the cold street.

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same**_

Her bedroom was quite since that day and all the things that would keep the two up laughing at night kept Runo up crying 'til the morning.

_**Ooooh**_

_**I had my wake up Won't you wake up**_

Runo remembered running over to Alice and holding her hand trying to keep her friend from passing and she cried out in pain when Alice was said to be dead on the street by the doctors.

_**I keep asking why And I can't take it**_

The car stopped at the cemetery and everyone in the cars got out and they all wore black. The coffin was took from the back of the car and was carried over to the hole in the ground and Runo had to whip away a tear before it hit the ground.

_**It wasn't fake It happened, you passed by**_

Everyone looked at the priest when he was talking, but Runo didn't listen and she only looked at the coffin scared to admit that her best friend, her crush was in that coffin in front of the her and that she had died for her.

_**Now you are gone, now you are gone There you go, there you go**_

Has they lowered the wooden coffin into the ground, Alice's grandpa made his way to Runo with a letter in his hand.

_**Somewhere I can't bring you back Now you are gone, now you are gone**_

He moved his hand to little Runo know that he wanted to talk to her away from everyone else. Runo nodded and walked away trying not to be noticed by the others and she walked over to Dr. Michael.

_**There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back**_

Dr. Michael handed Runo the letter and said, "She told me to give this to you a few days before .." he trailed off and Runo knew a few days away from her death.

_**The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..**_

Runo opened the letter and started to read.

_**The day you slipped away Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...**_

The letter read, 'Runo if I've died by the time you've gotten this letter it's because I haven't told you yet. I've head something back the last 2 years we've been living together. Runo I'm in love with you. I've wanted to tell you, but I was unsure what to do or say and if it would hurt our friendship. Runo don't stop living for me. Be happy and that will make me happy.'

_**Na na, na na na, na na**_

Runo coved her mouth with her hand and she could fell her warm tears running down her face and hitting the ground and she looked back at the hole in the ground has she could see the top of the coffin going into the hard, cold ground.

_**I miss you**_

Runo said in a soft voice, "I love you too ... Alice." has if Alice was watching herself Runo felt something brush threw her hair and she thought she heard Alice say from behind her, "That's my Runo." Runo looked behind her to see that no one was there and that it was true that Alice was dead and there was nothing Runo could do about it.


	4. Love Story

**_Sara:_** I love this song by Taylor Swift! I own nothing!

* * *

**_We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes And the flashback starts_**

Runo was playing kick ball with Dan when she heard a cry from a girl that sounded her age. Runo turned her head of blue hair around to see a girl with red hair sitting on the ground well a group of three boys picked on her and kicked her a little.

Runo fowned then walked over to the ground and yelled, "Hey! Be nice!" the boys looked at Runo then went to beat her up.

The red haired girl said, "Don't!" Runo didn't care and she beat up the boys then helped the girls to her feet.

Runo said, "Hi I'm Runo!" and held out her hand then the other girl took it and said, "Hi my name is Alice." then the two eight year olds become best friends.

_**I'm standing there On a balcony in summer air**_

Runo stood on her porch in her jeans just looking at the ground thinking about her and Alice.

_**See the lights See the party, the ball gowns**_

Alice and Runo had to go to a bussiness party with there parents and they won't all that glad about it. They ended up just talking to each other then they ended up danceing to a few slow songs giggling like the true ten year olds they were.

_**I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello, little did I know**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_

Alice stood under a tree well she waited for Runo to come over. The park was empty, which was good for what Alice wanted to tell Runo. Runo walked over to Alice and they giggled chacing each other then when they stopped Runo asked, "Promisse we'll always be this close?" Alice smiled and slipped a little paper ring on Runo's right hand and said, "I Promisse I'll marry you one day Runo." They crossed there right pinkies and the fourteen year olds made the promisse of a life time.

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

When Runo told her dad about her and Alice he got made at her and told her, "You will not marry that girl! It isn't right Runo!"

**_And I was crying on the staircase_**

Runo ran up to her room and she cried into her pillow sad that her father didn't understand how the two girls felt about each other.

_**Begging you please don't go, and I said**_

Alice had her bags packed and she had a tear in her eye. Runo's dad was kicking her out, and there was nothing Runo could do about it. As Alice walked out the door Runo whispered, "Please. Don't."

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

Runo had spent the rest of her last year of high school looking at her paper ring and wishing that Alice would come and take her somewhere they could live together without being judged.

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes**_

Sighing Runo walking into the house looking at all the pictures of herself and Alice.

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_**

Runo smiled when she looked at the picture of then swimming at midnight and remembed when her dad had found them.

_**So close your eyes Escape this town for a little while**_

_**Runo closed her eyes and thought of that night going back in her mind then was pulled back by the sound of her dad telling her to spot looking at the photo.**_

_**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter And my daddy said stay away from Juliet But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go and I said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel This love is difficult, but it's real**_

Runo knew that the love between her Alice was real and she knew that one day that Alice would come and find her.

**_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say yes Oh oh_**

**_I got tired of waiting Wondering if you were ever coming around My faith in you is fading_**

Runo packed her things for college and she was worrying that Alice had forgotten about her. She walked outside to her car.

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**_

When she saw her blue truck she saw a tall red haired girl standing in front of it with a wide smile on her face.

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come**_

Runo smiled, dropped her bags on the steps, and she ran into Alice's arms whispering in the red haired girl's ear, "I missed you."

_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**_

Runo's dad walked outside to see Alice. Then he saw his little girl's face and knew he had made the right choice.

**_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_**

Alice got down on her knee and pulled out a little black box from her pocket.

_**And said, marry me Juliet You'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know**_

Alice openned the box to show a ring and said, "Runo I promissed you that I would marry you one day and here I am asking for you hand. I love you and thats all there is to it." Runo smiled then nodded her head and held out her right hand that had her paper ring on it. Alice smiled, slipped out the paper ring and replaced it with the real ring with the real ring. Then the two hugged. Runo looked over at her dad and sighed.

_**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say yes**_

Alice whispered in Runo's ear, "Don't worry I talked to him." Runo smiled and Kissed Alice's cheek then

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

Alice kissed Runo. They both smiled then pulled away saying, "I love you." at the same time.


	5. I kissed a girl v2

**_Sara:_** ok so this one doesn't really have to song in it but it is part of the one-shot. _**OnlyIcanRULEtheworldLikeIcan**_ gave me the idea. So Thanks R/A or A/R buddy!

* * *

Runo and Alice walking up stairs to Runo's bed room, putting there backpack on there beds. Alice sat down on her bed and Runo sat on her own pulling out her math book. Filling to page 462 Alice turned on the radio. Alice sat down with he math book open writing down answers after answers and it was driving Runo nuts seeing she couldn't figure out how to do even the first problem.

Runo pleaded, "Alice can you help me!"

Alice smiled and said, "Yeah, come here." as she tapped part of the bed to her right for Runo to sit.

Runo walked over to Alice's bed with her math book and pencil in hand. She sat down then put her math book on her knee then sighed looking at all the answers Alice had already wrote down. Alice smiled and show Runo how to do the problem. When they had finished there home work they noticed that 'I kissed a girl by Katy Perry' was playing on the radio.

Alice said, "This song is so dumb!"

"I know!" Runo said.

Alice heard the line, _'I kissed a girl and I liked it'_ then said, "You know Runo. I've never kissed anyone."

Runo looked at Alice and said, "Me either."

Alice blushed slightly then said, "You have to promise me that you wont think what I'm about to say is weird ok?"

Runo nodded and answered, "I promise."

Alice said, "Well ... seeing we haven't kissed anyone ... how bout we ... kiss."

Runo lifted her brow and Alice said, "Just to see what its like."

Runo said, "Ok. How do we start?"

Alice thought then said, "Ummm .... Ok we'll close our eyes and lean in 'til we meet in the middle."

Runo nodded and close her eyes well Alice closed her's as well. The two slowly leaned in then as if the radio knew what was going on it played the song louder when the two meet in the middle. They both blushed deeply when they heard the line, _'It felt so wrong, it felt so right.'_ seeing that was there true feelings.

At first it felt wrong to kiss your best friend, but then it felt right to be that close to her. They both broke apart and they looked into each other's eyes like they were looking at someone they had loved all there lives.

Runo whispered, "Wow."

Alice was speechless and could only blush deep 'til her cheeks were a darker than her hair color. Runo smiled and brushed her fingertips over Alice's cheeks tracing the blush. Then Runo's hand traced Alice's jaw and Alice placed her hand on Runo's when Runo started to trace her collarbone.

Runo stopped and looked at her hand then whispered, "Sorry."

Alice smiled lustfully and leaned in whispering in Runo's ear, "I didn't say stop. Did I?" then blew lightly into the blue haired girl's ear.

Runo sighed lightly then moved her hands down to Alice's waist. Alice moved a little away from Runo's ear so she could kiss Runo under the ear. Runo smiled and joy filled her eyes. Something over came Alice and she tackled Runo to the bed with one of her legs on each side of Runo. Alice then noticed that Runo's skirt was starting to crawl it's way up Runo's legs, yet it seem liked Runo didn't care. Runo noticed that Alice was looking at her skirt and she looked down to see that it was starting to show her underwear.

Runo smiled and took one hand off of Alice's waist and placed it under her body to help herself sit up and kiss Alice's cheek. Alice smiled then laid on Runo only to find herself falling off the bed is Runo in tow. When they hit the ground they heard a ***thump* *thump*.**

Runo rolled off her back onto her stomach to see that she was on top of Alice now. They both heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Alice said, "We're in trouble now."

Runo giggled well the two tried to become untangled and when they finally did they went to there own beds. When Runo's dad walked into the room he saw the two girls sitting, well Runo was grabbing her math book off of the floor and the radio playing, 'I kissed a girl by Katy Perry.'

He looked at Alice and told her, "Don't let the Runo take advantage of you." then left.

Alice smiled when she heard him off the stairs then looked at Runo saying "I think I was taking advantage of you."

Runo smiled and answered, "I think it goes both ways there Alice." then the two giggled.


	6. You belong with me

**_Sara:_** Don't worry i haven't forgoten about this! I just had to find a good stroyline and song.

**_Alice:_** Well if you would of gone to school today then maybe you would of learned something you know...

**_Runo:_** you the type of person that likes school don't you...

**_Alice: _**Whats wrong with school?

**_Sara and Runo:_** You learn something!

**_Alice:_** *huff* -.-

* * *

**_Sara:_** I don't own anything and I would just like to let you know there is a little bit of Juile/Runo in here. Just hold on and it will be gone soon.

* * *

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, **_

_**She's upset She's going off about something that you said **_

_**She doesnt get your humour like I do**_

Runo walked back and forth in her room talking to Juile. She had told Juile a bisexuial joke and Juile hadn't found it very funny. When she clicked her phone off Runo sat down at her desk with tears running down her face.

_**I'm in the room, **_

_**its a typical Tuesday night**_

"Why!? Why do they give us so much homework!" Alice asked/yelled as she put her bookbag on her Russian bed thinking, _I wounder what Runo is up to._ Then she walked over to her radio.

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like **_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

Alice turned Y100 on and sat down on her desk looking at a picture of her, Juile and Runo. It was the last picture of them together before Juile had told Runo how she felt. Sighing Alice looked closer at the picture.

**_But she wears short skirts, _**

**_I wear t-shirts_**

Alice remembered that day so well, because Juile was wearing the one skirt that showed a little to much if you know what i mean. That was also the day that Runo some hom managed to get the redish/orangeish haired girl to wear blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

**_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers _**

**_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up _**

**_and find That what you're lookin for _**

**_has been here the whole time_**

Unlike the others in there group Alice and Runo had been friends before BBBs (Bakugan Battle Brawls) started. They had sleepovers and Alice lived with Runo well her grandpa was away. They had fun back then and she wished that it would of just stayed that way.

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _**

**_Been here all along so why can't you see?_**

Alice had realized her feelings for the blue haired ball of engery two years ago, but that was right before Juile asked her out. Alice that even if she could date Runo she could love her from a far and for now that would have to do.

**_You belong with me _**

**_You belong with me_**

With a smile Alice and Runo both went to bed and rolled over to face the walls of there rooms.

**_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans _**

**_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_**

Alice could remember times when they would act like a cuple to get into places and it worked alot. Like the time they got into Freshman prom. She couldn't believe that it was only two years ago. It was the same day that Alice had fell in love with the blue haired girl.

*memory*

"Move aside! Hot chicks coming through!" Runo yelled making most of the boys look there way and Alice noticed that some girls looked there way then hit the boys when they noticed them stareing. Alice let a soft giggle out as Runo pulled them to the door.

**_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself Hey isnt this easy?_**

They meet up and got stopped by the guard that happened to be Dan. Dan tried to look serious when he saw the two girls in dresses. He blushed a little and said, "You can't pass without a ticket."

Runo stepped in front of Alice and they both knew what to do. Runo smiled at Dan and said, "Oh come on Dan! You know we wont cause any trouble."

Dan smirked and thought, _yeah, and I'm a rabbit._ Alice giggled then hugged Runo around the waist and wined, "But I wanted to dance with Runoko!"

Runo said, "Its alright Aliceko. We can just go back to my place and ..."

"Ok you can pass!" Dan almost yelled trying to keep his blush down. Runo giggled and Alice let go as the blue haired girl went into the the school in a white dress well Alice followed with a silk black dress.

*end of memory*

**_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town _**

**_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_**

Runo sighed and logged onto her computer hoping that Alice was on seeing the redish/orangeish haired girl always seemed to make her smile.

**_You say you find I know you better than that Hey, _**

**_Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_**

Alice looked out her window to see that it was early morning and she got up and logged on to see that Runo on and a brilight smile lit up the blue haired girl's face.

**_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers _**

**_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_**

Alice looked at her flute on her bed then picked it up starting to play the song she made for Runo. It had a smooth rhythm and it was slow. Alice had titled it, 'Runo's naito hoshi' or 'Runo's night star'

**_Dreaming bout the day _**

**_when you wake up and find _**

**_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_**

Alice just whised that her Runo was a little more into understanding her feelings seeing it was there in the song her love.

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _**

**_Been here all along so why can't you see?_**

It had had upset Alice she heard that Runo and Juile had broke up and Alice told her to come over on the next flight.

**_You belong with me_**

**_Standin by, waiting at your back door _**

**_All this time how could you not know that?_**

Alice stood outside her door in the cool when she saw a black car pull into the driveway she knew who it was. Alice ran to Runo when she saw the girl get out of the car and the two hugged well Runo cried into Alice's shoulder.

**_You belong with me _**

**_You belong with me_**

**_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night _**

**_I'm the one who makes you laugh _**

**_when you know you're about to cry _**

Alice sang into Runo's ear as they made there way back into the house, "Cry me a river!"

Runo giggled and said, "You know how to make things better Alice."

**_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams _**

**_I think I know where you belong. _**

**_I think I know it's with me._**

After finding out about why the two had spilt up Alice said, "Well you can do better than that Runo. You'll the right someone one day I just know it!" Alice took a sip of her coffee so she hadn't seen Runo's eyes warmly smile at her.

**_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_**

**_Been here all along so why can't you see?_**

**_You belong with me_**

"Your right Alice. There is someone out there for me." she paused then said, "I think they've been in front of me this whole time and I didn't notice." Alice looked up from her coffee to see Runo coming closer.

**_Standing by or waiting at your back door _**

**_All this time how could you not know that_**

Runo put her coffee on the coffee table and took Alice's from the girl's hands and out next to her's. Alice was a little shocked and didn't know what to do all she could do was watch Runo.

**_You belong with me You belong with me_**

**_Have you ever thought just maybe_**

Runo had noticed that Alice had her legs up on the sofa and she moved them so she could get inbetween them. She got to Alice's face and whispered in the girl's ear, "Stop me. If thats what you want."

Runo then warned Alice what she was going to do with her eye's and she saw no sign to stop. Runo leaned in the lightly placed her lips on Alice's. Alice knew it was coming, but she was still shocked that Runo was kissing her. Alice closed her eyes and enjoyed there first, but not last kiss.

**_You belong with me _**

**_You belong with me_**

Alice's grandpa was standing in the doorway of the living room and thought, _finally. After all this time. You've finally got what you wanted my dear grandchild._


	7. Fire Burning

_**Sara:**_ Ok I haven't updated in like FOREVER! But I was really bored and I need something to do so I'm trying to find a way to update all my stories. This was the first one I wanted to update so *half an hour later* here we are! This chapter goes to _**onlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo**_, because I love there Alice/Runo stories and **_LordSymphonia_** because I know they are a Alice/Runo fan! I own nothing! Song is Fire Burning by Sean Kingston.

* * *

"That's it!" Runo yelled happyly.

Alice was startled so badly that she feel off her bed in Runo's. The red haired girl looked up at her beautiful blue haired friend lifting an eyebrow well lifting herself off of the carped floor.

"What's it Runo?" she asked scared of the answer.

Runo smile evilly at Alice and Alice knew she should be scared. She gulped as Runo jumped off of her bed and went to her closet. She threw dresses, skirts, shoes, T-shirts and other things onto her bed without taking her eyes off her closet. She smirked little at the blue haired girl and leaned against the wall. When Runo finally came out of her closet her hair was in a mess and Alice couldn't help, but smile at her best friend.

Runo held out a pair of jeans with rips in the knees and smiled at Alice. The red head soon figured out the Bluenettes plan and shook her head and said, "No way Runo! I'm not going to wear those jeans!"

Runo smirked and said, "Lets see about that."

*30 minutes later*

"I hate you! I hope you know that!" Alice said to Runo as they walked into the party.

"Love you too Alice." Runo replied.

Alice just glared at Runo and went to get something to drink. She finally found a can of Mountain Dew that wasn't open and opened it taking a drink. She looked around a little listening to the music blasting her ears. She still couldn't believe Runo talked into to coming to the party everyone in there classes was at. She spotted Runo on the dance floor and smiled at her girl.... wait..... her girl?

(Runo POV)

OMG! What can I say? I love that low v-cut T-shirt I got her wear. The honey brown color of the shirt really gave her hair a boost in color. I got to say I'm totally and completely in love with her. I hear one of my favorite songs come on and I start to dance. When the singing starts Dan, from my math class, is standing in front of me singing the song.

**Somebody call 911!**  
**Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa (Fire burning, fire burning)**  
**What a gwaan!**  
**Kingston, let's go, hey!**  
**RedOne, hey, hey**

**Shawty got that super thing Hotter than the sun in the south in Spain Got me soon as I walked through the door**

**My pocket started tickling The way she drop it low, that thang Got me wan' spend my money on her, her**

**She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away Now take my red, black card and my jewelry Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire**

**Somebody call 911!**  
**Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa I gotta cool her down She wan' bring the roof to ground On the dance floor, whoa**

**She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor (Fire burning, fire burning)**

I dance to lyrics then shake my head at him to let him know that there is now way he is going to start dating me. I turn around to dance again only to see Shun, from science, doing the same as Dan was.

**That body is a masterpiece The order is one in every hundred years But ain't no doubt I'm taking it home, home**

**Little mama game is about to change She'll be on covers over the world**

**She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away Now take my red, black card and my jewelry Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire**

**Somebody call 911!**  
**Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa I gotta cool her down She wan' bring the roof to ground On the dance floor, whoa**

**She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor**

I sigh and turn once again to see Alice this time. I stop dancing completely. I so hope that she is singing for the reason I hope.

(Alice POV)

I HATE BOYS! They were hitting on my Runo MY RUNO! Ok calm down Alice. I need to think of way to tell Runo that I liked her before these idiots ruined it! I watched her dance and I knew I had to sing. I walked over to her and started to sing. She looked shocked, but I figured she would get over it.

**She got that fire in the dance That'll make them fellas run around, hey!**  
**No exit from the dance floor So them boys wan' more, hey!**

**She got that fire in the dance That'll make them fellas run around (Madem, get out my way, everybody, sing it now, hey)**  
**No exit from the dance floor So them boys wan' more (What a gwaan? Let's go! Madem, let's go, hey!)**

**She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away Now take my red, black card and my jewelry Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire**

**Somebody call 911!**  
**Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa I gotta cool her down She wan' bring the roof to ground On the dance floor, whoa**

**She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor**

**Somebody call 911!**

Runo smiled and took my hand, kissed my cheek, and started to dance with me again. I smile and grin at the guys. I guess partying isn't too bad....


End file.
